


失灵

by Sherjor



Category: tianguo, 天锅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherjor/pseuds/Sherjor
Summary: Tian x Mlxg
Kudos: 2





	失灵

A！Tian x O！Mlxg  
  
为肉而肉，没有剧情  
  
Ooc+私设  
  
  
*  
  
  
刘世宇跌跌撞撞跑回房间，一进门，他就双腿发软地跌倒在床上。他已经无暇顾及被子或床可能会被弄脏弄乱，双手扯着皮带，试图把西裤从身上扯下来。但是软绵绵的双手抖得差点握不住，他尝试了好几次才成功。  
  
两条纤长白皙的腿磨蹭着，西裤一点一点地被踢开。大腿因为暴露在空气中而打了个颤，刘世宇已经急不可耐地将手探向自己身下。  
  
其实刘世宇自己也想不明白，为什么他偏偏会在今天，在全明星的红毯结束后的关键时刻，忘了打抑制剂。走红毯的时候他忽视了自己身体的热度，结束后汹涌而至的热潮差点没让他直接摔倒在地。好不容易撑着回到了酒店，发情期已经像个洪水猛兽一般冲昏了他的头脑。  
  
后穴湿哒哒流出的水已经将内裤打湿，刘世宇扯下那块湿得透明的布料，圆润的屁股因为沾满了水而在灯光下微微反光。刘世宇用纸巾擦了好几次都没用，被发情冲昏了的大脑一热，就把内裤缠成一团塞进了小口中。  
  
他趴在床上，屁股翘得老高，手从身下伸过，捏着内裤要往后穴中塞。  
  
高天亮刚进到房间里看到的就是这个画面。  
  
  
他早就在会场闻到了那股姜味蜜糖的味道。只闻到一瞬间，就差点把他的魂都勾走。但是这股信息素很快就找不到了。晚会开始前，高天亮忽然想起有东西落在酒店，就自己打车回了酒店。  
  
站在走廊里，刚刚那股姜糖的味道又冒了出来。不同于方才的难以捕捉，这信息素仿佛要溢满整条走廊。高天亮顺着味道往前走，却走到了刘世宇的房间前。房间门没锁，虚掩着，高天亮已经快猜到里面是什么情况了，却还是鬼使神差地走了进去。  
  
背对着门自慰的刘世宇没注意到他的进来，高天亮静静听了片刻他混着抽噎的娇喘，最终在看到他夹在后穴的内裤时忍不住了。高天亮走到床前，俯身压上刘世宇，手也覆上刘世宇自慰的那只手。  
  
刘世宇整个人都呆住了。这是高天亮乐于见到的结果，于是他决定变本加厉，于是握着那只骨节分明的纤细的手，把夹在他菊穴的内裤拉了出来。湿得一塌糊涂的内裤牵引出一大片淫液，高天亮似乎听见了“啵”的一声，就见到刘世宇身下仿佛决堤一般流出淫水。  
  
“锅老师在做什么呢？”  
  
废话，我在做什么你看不到吗？刘世宇脸一阵红一阵白，一半是因为刚刚拔出内裤时磨蹭到了肉壁让他有了快感，一半是因为他发情被人看见了，这个人还贴了上来。意识混乱的刘世宇懒得吐槽高天亮的话。  
  
没得到回答的高天亮抬起手捏了捏刘世宇的后颈，后者身体一震，终于开了口：“我透！高天亮你当个人吧！”  
  
“好啊。”高天亮散发着自己的信息素，不出意料听到身下人越来越大声的呻吟。高天亮把刘世宇翻了过来，将身下人原本白皙但现在已经被色欲染红的脸全部收进了眼底。刘世宇窘得不行，抬起手挡了下脸。“别挡。”高天亮把那只手拉下，指引着他摸上自己的裆部。高天亮的阴茎早就因为信息素和所见而站了起来，被西裤绷着，成了胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一大块。刘世宇被烫得想缩回手，但是被高天亮紧紧地抓住了。  
  
“帮我解开。”高天亮拉着他的手向上，停在了腰带的扣子上。刘世宇残存的理智想拒绝，没想到高天亮的手已经覆上了他的臀瓣，重重地揉捏着。刘世宇被疼得惊呼一声，不得不听话地解着他的腰带。一只手不好操作，刘世宇把另一只手也伸过去。颤抖的手有时握不住腰带，高天亮就惩罚似地隔着衬衣咬一口刘世宇的乳头。  
  
“啊！我透！你干嘛！”刘世宇被这突然袭击刺激得叫出了声。快感和疼痛让刘世宇本来操作键鼠稳稳当当的手更加颤抖，奋战了好几次后，才把高天亮的腰带解开。  
  
“锅老师，你都把腰带解了，是不是也该帮忙把裤子脱下来？好人做到底嘛。”  
  
“透你个dj，好……好人做到底，哈啊！不是这么用的吧！”刘世宇想要抗议，但是高天亮的手已经转去解他的扣子了。一颗两颗，刘世宇白嫩的胸部逐渐暴露出来，两颗粉色的小肉点和乳晕隐约可见。刚刚被咬一下的难受还历历在目，刘世宇怕他不打招呼又突然动手，赶紧拉着他的裤头，把高天亮的西裤扯了下来。剩下的内裤刘世宇怎么也不敢动了，高天亮只好把扣子先放下，拉着刘世宇的手去扯内裤。内裤刚拉下去些，那根东西已经急不可耐地跳了出来。高天亮在刘世宇的耳边说：“锅老师，帮我摸摸吧。”  
  
高天亮比他小四岁，平时看着瘦瘦弱弱的一个人，没想到下面的发育竟然这么好。刘世宇的手握上高天亮的阴茎，或许是因为骨架太小，他的手比起别的成年男性来说并不大，此时只能堪堪握住。因为Omega的身份，刘世宇其实并不能从前面的高潮中获得满足，他的撸管技巧并不算高超，只会毫无章法地上上下下撸动，废了半天力气，肉棒也不见舒服多少。刘世宇脑子已经溶成了浆糊，他没思考过后果就把高天亮往旁边一推，自己爬到高天亮的两腿之间，握着高天亮的阴茎就含了进去。  
  
刘世宇的手摸得高天亮确实不算太舒服，刺激他性欲的只有刘世宇瘦削的手指一根根握着他的阴茎的画面。谁能想到帮他脱内裤都不愿意的刘世宇竟然会主动帮他口交，柔软温热的口腔和手完全不能比，刚含进去，高天亮憋了很久的那股精差点投降缴械。但是这样实在有点丢人，高天亮硬是忍住了。  
  
高天亮的阴茎实在太大，刘世宇只能吃进一个头。他的口交技巧和撸管那样一窍不通，牙齿还经常磕碰，高天亮很快从他的嘴里退了出去。  
  
“锅老师，虽然我很舍不得你主动帮我口交的机会，但是重头戏不在这，”高天亮把刘世宇拉到自己面前，手探向他的身后。那个无人问津许久的小穴一缩一缩地，淫水泊泊地流了出来，把他的大腿根都沾湿了。高天亮伸进一根手指，小穴轻松地接纳了。他在里面搅动一番，感觉已经无需润滑了。刘世宇的理智早就消耗殆尽，不满于高天亮磨磨蹭蹭的拖沓，伸手揪住高天亮的领口：“你给我进来……”  
  
“好啊。”  
  
高天亮维持着躺在床上的动作，直接插进了刘世宇的后穴。发情期湿软的小穴紧紧吸着他的阴茎，高天亮爽得叹了口气。刘世宇还趴在高天亮的身上，谁想到维持着骑乘的体位，高天亮就这样捅了进来。小打野的性爱风格就和他打野的风格一样，莽撞，但不失头脑。高天亮保持着节奏，一进，一出，把性爱的节奏像峡谷里的节奏一样牢牢把握。刘世宇这还是第一个不靠抑制剂度过的发情期，本来人就敏感，高天亮的龟头一捅到他的前列腺，他的前端就射了出来。  
  
刚高潮的刘世宇现在还有点懵，半晌才回过神来，看到高天亮的笑和粘在他们腹部上的精液。“看来锅老师忍了很久，这么快就射了。”  
  
高天亮扶着刘世宇的腰让他坐起来，体内的阴茎顺着这个体位进到了更深的地方。刘世宇刚刚高潮完的身体受不了这样的刺激，可他还没来得及发表意见，高天亮就已经动了起来。因为骑乘位，龟头每次律动都进得更深，一下一下地顶开刘世宇体内未经开拓的那片天地。刘世宇快被身体里乱窜的快感搞疯了，还处于空窗期的身体被这么对待，他的呻吟声越来越大，甚至带上了哭腔。他一哭起来，后穴的肉绞得更紧，高天亮一个没忍住射了出来。  
  
刘世宇瘫在他身上休息，高天亮不算累，但还是让刘世宇歇了一会。高天亮的手伸到刘世宇的股缝中，手指摸上他们交媾的地方，沿着缝隙伸了进去。刘世宇的后穴本就因为他的阴茎塞得满满当当，此时又加进一根手指，刘世宇被难受地呜咽起来。“你，你干嘛……啊！”  
  
高天亮的手指搅动一番，伸出来时带着一手的淫液。Omega的身体仿佛就是为了做爱而生，小穴为了接纳这更多的来客，已经分泌出了更多的肠液来润滑。高天亮把液体抹上刘世宇的乳晕，就着润滑玩弄起了他的乳头。肉粒禁不住揉捏而慢慢充血挺立，颤颤巍巍的模样尤为可怜。高天亮用指甲扣弄拉扯，刘世宇的喘息也越来越重，好不容易平息下来的呻吟又冒了出来。高天亮抱着刘世宇翻了个身，坐起身跪在了床上。与此同时，他把刘世宇翻了个面，让他背对着自己。高天亮捞起刘世宇的胯部，对着后穴又插了进去。  
  
后入的体位让他将刘世宇的背全收进眼底。因为高高翘着的屁股而绷紧的腰，捅到前列腺时会挺翘的肩胛骨……刘世宇很瘦，因为肠胃的吸收不良甚至比高天亮还瘦一点，纤瘦的背的风景让人觉得他易碎一般。  
  
高天亮朝深处捅去，肉刃劈开纠缠的软肉，劈开守着生殖腔入口的那点最后的防备。当他的龟头抵上生殖腔还没打开的那个小口时，刘世宇就像是突然找到了理智一般摇着头。  
  
“别！别射在里面！”  
  
但是高天亮根本没听，龟头挤开防备，直接捅进生殖腔。他狠狠地咬上刘世宇后颈的腺体，可乐和姜糖的味道在整个房间里弥漫，结已经形成，在射精完成之前，都会连接着刘世宇和高天亮。高天亮拔出去后，刘世宇选择躺在床上装死。等高天亮拿着湿毛巾回来时，他却真的睡着了。高天亮喊了他几声也没有回应，做完之后才有一、、愧疚的兲只好打给主办方请了个病假，然后任劳任怨地清理刘世宇身上的东西，再把床单换了。  
  
  
第二天新生赛的时候，刘世宇看着像个没事人一样的高天亮，恨不得眼神可以化成刀子，然后让高天亮死无全尸。他在心里说了一万句“我透”，面对高天亮和各个角度的摄像头，也只能保持微笑。  
  
Bp完下台后，刘世宇坐在了严君泽旁边。大龄单身A一闻就闻出了刘世宇身上不属于他的可乐味。严君泽用眼神询问刘世宇，刘世宇懒得理他。当高天亮带着和他身上一样的姜糖可乐味坐在他们旁边的时候，刘世宇相信严君泽只要不是初高中在生理课上没认真听，都能明白发生了什么。  
  
  
  



End file.
